Brothers in Arms
Brothers in Arms is the eighth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "The Guerrillas have negotiated a deal with the Montanos to buy weapons off them. Escort Esperanza to the meeting with the Montanos and make sure that everything goes according to plan." Rico is briefed on a beach about how the Guerrillas have made a deal to buy a lot of new weapons, to win the revolution. The money came from "Uncle Sam", so Rico has to make sure that everything goes well. Walkthrough Kane brings a unique Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead, but it won't be very useful. Esperanza Caramicas is waiting for you at the target. She explains that you're going to meet some gangsters, pay them and then drive away with the weapons. You'll have to abandon the helicopter and drive her armed Shimizu Tumbleweed to the next target. The deal takes place at an unmarked location on some jungle road where some gangsters are waiting, led by a "Sanchez". In a cut-scene Esperanza wants to buy some things called "Sam 3" and she's invited to inspect the merchandise in the back of a van. Before she gets there, the doors on the two Meyer Compact T vans fly open, revealing gangsters with Mounted Guns. They drive away, shooting at Esperanza. When the cut-scene ends, get on the back of Esperanza's car and chase them down! There will be many enemy gangsters on the sides of the road. Try to shoot at them as soon as possible, because some of them are armed with rocket-launchers and you wouldn't want them to shoot first. Several armed Shimizu Tumbleweeds (with machine-guns pointing backwards) will show up to try to stop you. Destroy them all, because their mounted guns pose a very big threat. Eventually you'll catch up with Sanchez. Kill him. After that Rico and Esperanza spawn in a forest, where she kisses Rico and when the mission ends, you'll spawn in an unmarked village. After the mission has ended, you may hear Rico saying: "I can't believe I've paid for that." Alternative ways to complete the mission *A great way to finish the mission easily is by taking the Ballard M5B1 Scout hidden in a house nearby, and use it to destroy the gang cars. Since the M5B1 is heavily armored and equipped with a cannon, destroying the gang cars is no problem. It's catching up to them that is difficult. *Another alternate way of playing the mission is to land the Agency Boxhead further along the dirt path, where the unnamed gang's vehicles are. Then walk back to Esperanza. After you get into the truck, drive to the deal, and finish the cutscene, the Boxhead will be available for you to take and you can use it to destroy the unnamed gang's vehicles. Trivia *Nothing is known about the "Sam 3" weapons, but judging by the name, they could be some type of surface to air missile to defend from the San Esperito Military helicopters. *The mission's name "Brothers in Arms" is an old expression for soldiers who fight in the same unit and have become close friends. The saying is also the origin of the name of at least three novels, two song albums, three television series episodes, a video game series and a western movie. *This is one of the few missions where the San Esperito Military is not featured as an enemy. *If you destroy Esperanza's Shimizu Tumbleweed with explosives and fail the mission, if you abort the mission, there is a Nova 9 lying where she was. *This is the only time you will find Montano Cartel gangsters not in purple livery. *This mission features some rare vehicles: **This is one of two times you can find an Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead, although this mission is the only time you can actually use it. **This is the only time you can find an armed Meyer Compact T and a Shimizu Tumbleweed with a Mounted Gun in the back. Gallery Agency Boxhead.png|The unique Agency Delta 5H4 Boxhead brought by Kane. Brothers_in_Arms_2.png|The unique armed Meyer Compact Ts. Third place where take place the mission Brothers in Arms, on Provincia de los Guerreros.png|The third place located in Provincia de los Guererros where this mission takes place. Fourth place of the mission Brothers in Arms, on Provincia de los Guerreros.png|The fourth place located in Provincia de los Guererros where this mission takes place. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions